Wireless access systems have been widely deployed to provide various types of communication services such as voice or data. In general, a wireless access system is a multiple access system that supports communication of multiple users by sharing available system resources (a bandwidth, transmission power, etc.) among them. For example, multiple access systems include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) system, a Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) system, a Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) system, an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) system, and a Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) system.
That is, in legacy wireless access systems, a Base Station (BS) or a UE performs communication using a Half Duplex Radio (HDR) scheme of a Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) scheme for transmitting signals on a wireless resource divided based on frequency or a Time Division Duplex (TDD) scheme for transmitting signals on a wireless resource divided based on time.
However, in the HDR communication scheme, the UE and/or the BS are incapable of simultaneously performing reception and transmission in the same frequency/time resource. Therefore, introduction of an FDR communication scheme has been proposed to efficiently use resources. The FDR communication scheme refers to a scheme in which the BS and/or the UE simultaneously transmit and receive different signals in the same frequency/time resource zone.
Notably, since the BS and/or the UE simultaneously perform data transmission and reception through the same resource zone in a communication environment of the FDR scheme, self-interference in which a signal transmitted by the BS or the UE is received through a reception antenna of the BS or the UE occurs. In addition, mutual interference may occur when both an FDR zone and an HDR zone are configured together. Accordingly, in a communication environment supporting the FDR scheme, a new method for configuring the FDR zone is needed.